


A Not-So-Society Christmas

by Ultra



Series: A Society Affair [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess and Lorelai & Luke have a non-society Christmas.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: A Society Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563808
Kudos: 25





	A Not-So-Society Christmas

_December 2005_

“You really didn’t think this whole independent women thing through, did you?”

Jess was smirking as Rory opened up the front door of the home she and Lorelai had affectionately named the Crap Shack when they moved in just a couple of months ago. He was also carrying a very large box full of pots and pans, plus utensils, some of which Rory couldn’t even give a name too.

“Hey, me and Mom are capable of many great things, it’s just cooking is not one of them,” she said, shrugging her shoulders as she moved aside to let her boyfriend in.

Luke soon followed, carrying his own box full of provisions - he seemed to have the actual food items that would make up the Christmas meal.

“Hey, Rory. Please tell me your mom is nowhere near the stove.”

“She’s upstairs,” Rory confirmed. “I promise I didn’t let her anywhere near anything that burns, boils, or chops.”

“Always a good idea,” he said as he headed for the kitchen himself.

Rory yelled up the stairs to let Lorelai know the guys had arrived, then followed on to the kitchen where Luke and Jess already had their jackets off and sleeves rolled up.

“You guys are really serious about this,” she said, marvelling at the display.

“You Gilmore girls are known for your eating. The Danes men are known for their cooking,” Jess told her, earning a smile from his uncle.

“Lucas?!” Lorelai suddenly called from upstairs, causing Luke to look annoyed.

“She knows I hate that,” he muttered and yet he still headed towards the stairs to go see what she wanted, leaving a sniggering Rory and Jess behind.

“He is so whipped.” Jess rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he’s just in love,” said Rory, stealing a chocolate drop from amongst all the amazing looking food. “It happens to some guys,” she told him with a smirk.

“You think I don’t know that?” he said, grabbing her hand when it went back for more to eat and pulling her into his arms. “Come on, you know I do.”

“Are you saying you love me, Jess Mariano?” she asked teasingly.

“Maybe,” he said, continuing the joke. “Why? You think maybe you love me too? You’re not just slumming it? Planning on going back to your ivory tower some day?”

Rory looked at him then and worried for a moment that maybe he was serious. If he were, she wasn’t sure she could blame him, but she really did not want him to think that was a possibility, not after everything.

“I’m exactly where I want to be, Jess,” she told him, “forever, not just for Christmas,” she added with a smile, before things got a little too serious.

That idea went completely out of the water a second later when Jess reached under the pans and utensils, producing a velvet box.

“I’m really glad you just said that,” he admitted, opening the box and showing her the ring inside. “The diamond barely qualifies for its title and I’m sorry about that but-”

“Yes,” Rory said fast, not caring that he hadn’t got as far as really asking the question.

“Yes?” he echoed hopefully, grinning as much as she was as their eyes met.

“Definitely, yes,” she said, nodding madly.

Jess slipped the ring on Rory’s finger and then kissed her like his life depended on it.

All Rory could think that was, for all the fancy parties, expensive gifts, and lavish dinners she had on holidays past, as far as she was concerned, there had never been a better Christmas than this one and probably never would be.


End file.
